The Black Label
by AriaFaith
Summary: The time has come for the world to end and demons to rule, but Raven, along with the band of demon hunters called the Black Label won't go down without a fight. But there's something strange going on with Raven, something that could get her killed. Note: This was writen by my friend Erin Cooper but she gave it to e since she doesn't have the time to update her fanfics.
1. Weapons

**Chapter One**

The cold shadows surrounded me as I made my way silently, swiftly through the small alley. Every once in a while, I would glance over my shoulder into the darkness, watching for the slightest movement that would give away the position of anyone or anything following me. All was quiet and still as I made my way through, watching the patterns that twisted through the wall on my right. I looked for the small, faded American flag that I knew was etched into the stone. Once I spotted it, I walked to it and put my back against the wall.

Before I did anything else, I scanned the surrounding darkness for demons one last time to make sure it was safe. Finding none, I turned to the flag and pressed it. It sank into the wall and I stepped back as the stones began to fold in on themselves, revealing the hidden door. Without hesitation, I opened it and stepped inside.

Before closing the door again, the stones unfolded and retained their original form.

"Raven! You're finally back!"

Turning around, I was suddenly hugged by a small, skinny girl wearing a velvet and satin dress with lace and ribbons. She had black hair that was tied up with a crimson ribbon and pale ice blue eyes.

"I always come back Alice," I said with a smile as she pulled away.

Everyone in the room said there welcomes and clapped me on the back. I had been gone for a week and they were all relieved to see me again. Once everyone settled back down, I looked down at Alice.

Alice is like a little sister to me. When I was on a rescue mission in Paris a year ago, I found her hiding in an abandoned house that I used to rest. She was cowering in the corner, scared and very underfed. When I convinced her that I was not a demon, she told me who she was. Turns out, she was the daughter of the man I was suppose to find.

Her father was on his way with Alice to one of The Black Label's in Paris to wait for me but they were attacked. He told her to run and that he would hold the demons off. She did as he said but not before witnessing his murder right after he said this. So little Alice ran and ran until she found the old house and had been there for three days with nothing to eat for drink.

After I got her to trust me, I took her to America and brought her to The Back Label. She kept close to me at all times, never going more than four feet away from my side. When she was at a healthy state again, I began to teach her. She is a fast learner and has a good memory. She learned English in a no time.

"I was worried you'd get hurt and since you were by yourself you couldn't get back," she said, frowning at the thought.

"Alice, I'll always come back," I said.

"Promise," she demanded.

"I promise I will always come back no matter what," I said, raising my left hand and putting my right one over my heart.

She laughed at this and sat back down.

"What did you manage to bring back this time?" some one asked behind me.

Narrowing my eyes at the sound of his voice, I turned around to see my father. He wore a black military samurai jacket with medal buckles and a sleek mandarin collar. His pants were black cargoes and he had his usual black combat boots. My father's green eyes were bright and his black hair with red streaks in it was spiked up as always.

"I got a month's supply of food," I answered, pulling my large pack off my shoulders and setting it on the table.

Everyone gathered around as I unloaded my haul. First, I took out the food. There were twenty packs of Roman noodles, thirty-five small packs of crackers, sixteen containers of dehydrated fruits, powdered milk, Tang orange flavored drink mix, and twenty-seven packs of dehydrated ground beef.

The hunger in everyone's eyes made it clear that we'd be lucky if the food lasted until the end of this week As soon as we were running low again, I'd have to go to the abandoned factory again and get more food. Once all the food was unpacked, Don, Caleb, and Briar gathered it all up and went off to put it in the kitchen.

In The Black Labels around the world, there are kitchens, bathrooms, a training room, armory, a dinning room, and a large sleeping room. It not much but it's certainly better than trying to survive out in the open. Not many people would last an hour out there. Demons will kill on sight with no mercy. Shadows are one of the most common demon.

Shadows are made up of the darkness and evil of the world. They are what were called ghosts a long time ago; they can go through walls, fly, and disappear. A Shadow fuses itself with its victim and slowly crushes the insides. As it does this, it drains the soul and makes it part of itself.

Werewolves are another. They have the appearance of a human but transforms into a wolf. It was thought that they could be killed only with silver. That's wrong, anything can kill them. They are stronger and faster than regular wolves and are also telepathic, which helps them hunt. The theory that werewolves draw power from the moon is false. They draw their power from each other and the souls of their prey.

The third most common are Reapers. Reapers are evil souls that were trapped on Earth and haunt the pure spirited. They can cause more damage than a Shadow in a single touch. In a single touch, they can put you in so much pain that you'll be begging them to kill you. Their scythes can separate a soul from its body and cut through stone like it's warm butter. The only way to kill them is to cut its head off with its own scythe.

Vampires are another. They have the appearance of a human and are very compelling. They're telepathic, strong, have fangs, and can fly. In legends, they say the only way to kill a vampire is to drive a stake though its heart; but that would kill anything. A well aimed arrow or a strong blow to the head with a mace would do just as well.

The legend that garlic would kill them was a story our ancestors made up to make children feel safe on Halloween night. But the part about drinking blood is true to some degree. Blood is one of the major things that keeps us alive and without it, we'd die. When a vampire drinks blood, it also drains out the soul. Sunlight won't kill just vampires, any demon will burn in the sunlight. But we can't use that to our advantage, seeing how the Earth is now cloaked in darkness.

It was a few years after the war started. Shadows were gathering at the North Pole and creating a cloud of darkness. No one knew what was happening until it was too late when it started spreading through the air over the planet, blocking out the sunlight. Temperatures would have dropped drastically if not for the greenhouse affect it created.

The lack of sunlight made it possible for demons could move around whenever they wanted without fear of being burned by sunlight. So the remaining humans fled to The Black Label closest and lived in them. If there's a way to destroy the darkness, we don't know it yet.

The most important demon is The King. He was the most powerful of the demons. People referred him to as Satin or the Devil in the past. No one knew his real name; few have seen him and lived to tell the tale. Very little is known of what he could do except that he could posses people and make them do whatever he wanted.

It was thought that he was impossible to kill him, but nothing's impossible. Supposedly, one man killed him when he was on his way back from The Black Label in Canada. The King came out of nowhere and attacked him. The fight lasted several hours. That is until the sun came up and he took his chance and cut The King's head off.

That man, the one who killed The King, is my father. I never believed he killed The King. Every time I asked how he did it, he always told me something different. He lied to me every time. It irks me to know that I can't trust my own father.

I looked over my shoulder and took a glance at my father. He went to look at me but I already turned my attention back to Alice. I stood up from my chair and turned to her.

"Come on, let's go to the armory and find you a weapon," I said.

She nodded and stood.

We walked out of the dinning room and to the doors that led inside the armory. I opened them and we stepped inside. We may be low on food but we're never low on weapons. Along the walls on shelves and on tables, held all types of swords, knives, axes, guns, grenades, and any other weapon. It's a huge collection that fills the whole room.

"Wow," Alice said when she saw all the weapons.

I motioned for her to follow me to the table that held the knives and daggers.

"This," I said, picking up the first one, "is the Steel Tiger. It's broadly curved AUS 8A stainless blade is designed for strength and ease of use. The handle has a distinctive finger ring and a non-slip grip. The blade is five inches long and it weighs six ounces."

I handed it to her and she looked at it before testing it. Shaking her head, she handed the knife back to me. Setting it back in its place, I picked up the next one.

"This one is a Urban Dart. With its small and thin handle, teardrop shaped and razor sharp blade, this knife is known as a lethally wicked blade. It can be used for throwing or as a push knife. The blade is five and three fourths inches long while it weighs four ounces," I said, handing it to her.

Like she did with the other one, she tested the weight and put it back. She picked up the next one and examined it.

"That's the Scottish Dirk. The thirteen-inch blade is made of 1050 high carbon steel while the handle is capped with a blued-steel guard. It also has a disc-shaped pommel. The blade is thirteen inches long and weighs nineteen ounces," I told her.

Putting it back down as after she tested it and handed it to me, I picked up the next one.

"The Talwar has the piercing and cutting power of a sword all in its three and three-fourth inch blade. It's small enough to fit in your pocket and only weighs nine ounces. It has a curved blade that is razor sharp, a needle point tip, and finger grooves in the handle that allows maximum control."

Shaking her head, she set it down on the table.

"This is the Raven Claw. It's a fighting knife with a cast metal hilt and a nicely balanced, blackened blade that can cut through bone like butter. It weighs one pound and the blade is thirteen and a half inches long," I said and handed it to her.

She tested it before putting it back and picking up another one.

"The Renaissance Dagger," I said, picking up the next one, "has a blade made from well-tempered high carbon steel that is twelve inches long. The pommel is polished brass and the wooden grip is wrapped in a thin black leather for a non-slip grip. This knife weighs one pound."

"This is a Landsknecht Dagger. Below the hilt on the double-edged sixteen inch blade is a floral pattern. The grip is covered in shagreen and the mounts are brass. This dagger weighs two pounds."

After testing it, she put it back. We went through the whole table and didn't find anything that was perfect for her. Next, we went to the wall holding the swords, spears, war hammers, and axes. Picking up the first on, I handed it to her.

"This is an Italian Falchion. It's a single edged sword designed for heavy chopping that can cut through medal with ease. The blade is twenty-six inches long made of high carbon steel with a curved tip. The grip is made of polished hardwood while the pommel and guard are of steel. It weighs three and one-forth pounds," I said.

I knew it wasn't going to work for her when I saw she was struggling to hold it up. Taking it and putting it back, I handed her the next one.

"This is the Seax or Sax. It has a six-inch blade that is single edged. With a razor sharp edge, the blade is flat ground and etched on each side. The guard and lobed pommel are brass while the grip is wood with studs also made of brass. It weighs one pound," I told her.

She swung it around a few times but shook her head. It must have been too light for her. Putting that one back, I gave her the next one.

"The Scimitar has a deeply curved blade made of high carbon steel. It's grip is wooden while the guard is steel. This blade can slash as well as drawcut, making a clean cut through medal. It weighs one pound and eight ounces and the blade is thirty and a half inches long."

Like before, she tested it but gave it back.

"This is the Crusader Axe. It's a two-headed war axe made of steel with four brass skull accents. The staff is wooden with a sharpened tip at the end. The blades are curved and make a clean cut through most medals. It all weighs three pounds and twelve ounces and the blades are fifteen inches long," I said, handing it to her.

When I saw she was having a hard time trying not to drop it, I put it back and brought down the next weapon.

"The Raven is like a larger version of the Raven Claw. Like the Raven Claw, this sword's blade is blackened. It's grip is cast metal and the pommel is a black mace head. The blade is thirty-one and a half inches long and weighs three pounds and eight ounces."

She swung it around a few times but shook her head and handed it back to me. I put it back on the wall and took down another.

We went through half the weapons on the wall in an hour. Every one I handed Alice didn't work for her. They were either too heavy, too long, or too light. Nothing was working for her.

"These are the Twin Maces. Unlike most maces, these are light and easier to control. They each have nine steel flanges that are sharp enough to cut into medal with a single blow. The flanges have been blackened to a very deep luster. Wrapped in leather, the bottom shafts have an improved grip. At the very end of each shaft is a sharpened tip used for stabbing."

She swung them around a few times and twirled them in her hands. Pleased with the feel and weight of them, she smiled at me.

"They're perfect," she said.

"Good, now lets go to the training room and get you used to them."

Leaving the room, we walked down the room where we test weapons and their wielders.


	2. Traitor

Chapter Two Traitor

We sat around the table, eating our dinner much later that day. The training went very well and I found out Alice was a good fighter. Alice was fast and dealt strong blows. She still has much to learn about fighting so we'll be practicing everyday. I'd have to figure out how far I could push her and how long of a rest she'd need.

The door opened and we all looked to see who walked through. Most of us stood, weapons ready, in case demons had found our location. I was one of them. No matter how long we went without being caught, I couldn't rest and not be ready to fight for my life. But it wasn't a demon; it was a person.

"Shaun's back!" someone shouted.

Shaun jumped at the loud shout and then laughed nervously as he turned to face the room. Covered in sweat, he glanced around the room and waved at everyone. A few people went up to slap him on the back and he flinched every time someone touched him. Shaun seemed twitchy.

The way he was acting seemed a little odd to me. He was one of our newest members and was one of the most calm. Shaun was like the quiet but strong type. But no one seemed to notice how he was acting so I just shrugged it off. Everyone welcomed him back from his visit to the northern Black Label.

He was sent on a mission to bring five or so people to our Black Label because theirs was over crowded. My eyes flickered behind and to the side of him but I didn't see anyone with him.

"Hey Shaun, where's the others that were suppose to come back with you?" I asked.

He flinched but shook it off and faced me.

"Oh…um…We were almost here," he said. "Right when we were about to enter the city, they attacked...the demons I mean. The other guys that were coming back with me were killed by Vamps. My weapon was knocked out of my hands and I ran. I uh lost them when I went through the library and snuck back here."

It was normal for us to loose one or two people every time we left The Black Label. Even though we didn't know the guys that recently died, it was sad to know one of us had been murdered. Our numbers were dwindling.

"Well, it's good that you're safe Shaun," my father said with a sigh.

Everyone patted Shaun on the back before returning to their tables. Before turning back to my food, I looked at Shaun one last time and saw something in his eye. Examining him, I saw he was very timid and looked like he wasn't telling us everything. Fear flashed through his eyes when he looked at me but it vanished as quickly.

"Shaun," I said. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No nothing's wrong," he said a little to quickly.

We kept eye contact for a while until he looked to the floor. I watched him as he went to the corner of the room and sat at an empty table. Nervously, he glanced over his shoulder and at the door. Standing, I made my way towards him. As I approached, I heard something in the back of my head. I stopped and focused on it, trying to figure out what it was.

_It's only a matter of time before they come. I'll be safe and they'll get their new Queen, plus a little snack._

The voice was Shaun's; that was for sure. But how? I was watching him and his lips didn't move. I though about it and suddenly got the feeling that he thought it, not said it. For a few seconds, I doubted it but then I saw it was true. This _has_ happened before.

While in the kitchen a long time ago, I'd thought I heard Briar talking to himself but realized that he wouldn't talk about his dead wife out loud. Then another day I heard dad thinking about my mom and how he wished he could tell me the truth about her. Sure I could have told someone, but the only way to survive in this world is to keep your cool.

So I kept this knowledge of how I can read minds to myself. It only happened a few times so I forgot about it. Now that I know what I heard was in Shaun's head, I have four questions. Who is 'they'? Who is their 'Queen'? What will he be 'safe' from? And, what does he mean by 'little snack'?

Before I could start towards him again, I heard another thought from his mind.

_They're here. It's time._

Just then, I heard a soft but solid _thump_. Listening, I heard another _thump_, but more solid.

"Hey…what's that noise?" Briar asked.

The room grew quiet and everyone listened for something.

_Thump…_

"What was that?" Clove asked.

_Thump…_

"There it is again," Alice said.

_Thump…thump…thump…_

Everyone looked to the door, listening as the noise grew louder and more solid. It sounded like someone was beating on the wall in front of the hidden door.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Briar drew his sword as did a few others. They edged towards the door as the noise grew even louder and stronger.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Suddenly, the noise stopped and there was an uncomfortable silence. All eyes were on the door, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Minutes passed as we sat and held our breaths.

"Maybe it's gone," Clove whispered.

As soon as she said that, the door exploded and demons poured into the room. There was screaming all around as the demons attacked. To my left, I saw a Reaper sever Cam's head before he could defend himself. It rolled on the floor and stopped at my feet, a terrified expression fixed on the face. Rage flashed through me, seeing my friend die.

Without hesitation, I swung my kusari-gama at the closest demon, a Shadow. The razor sharp point of the sickle cut it in half and it remains fadded into the darkness. Other demons stepped forward but stopped and looked at me. Without a second thought, I lashed at them and killed them.

To my left, I see a Werewolf grab Clove by the shoulders. I rushed forward but Briar and a Reaper blocked my way, fighting to the death. Clove screamed and struggled but it was no use, the Werewolf wouldn't let go. Lifting her into the air, the Werewolf ripper her head off with her sharp K-9s. Dropping the body as it spewed fresh blood, she turned to me.

Seeing an opening between Briar and the Reaper, I jump through and lung at the Werewoolf, avenging Clove. The Werewolf blocked my Kusari-gama's sickle and swiped at me. Stepping a safe distance back so she couldn't reach me, I glared daggers at her. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at me.

"Nb oliw, xlnv yzxp slnv!"

I was stunned. It was the language that the demons used. There are few to be known who can speak English or anyother human language. But what stunned me was that I understood it perfectly. This was the first time I heard a demon speak, and I understood her. I lowered my weapon and started at her in confusion.

The Werewolf took a step towards me and I was brought out of shock by the movement. Raising my weapon, I lashed the Werewolf and the sickle struck her in between the eyes. She fadded into darkness with a look of surprise on her face. As I brought my sickle back in, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

Automaticly, I struggled against the strength of my enemy.

"Sz krs gkdovaux dj zajetu, X dtoc pahec idh bjsu."

Another demon. One that I understand what it's saying. It freaked me out and made me want to get away even more. I swung my head back and it hit whatever demon had me in the jaw. Stagering back, he let me go and I jumped away. I swung at the Vampire dut he doged.

"Dj zajetu! Idh phsf ofhsjrnvts!" he shouted.

This time, I ignored the fact that I understood him and swung again. The sickle caught him in the shoulder and I ripped it out. The Vampire didn't even cry out, just looked at me.

"Idh phsf ofhsjrnvts, cxs nyz rks idh dtoc," he said sadly.

Sick of the demon talking, I swung again and decapitated him. His body and head fadded as I turned to face the next enemy. Another Shadow stood next to Kim who was on the floor, blood flowing out of the gash on her back that showed her spine. Don, her husband, yelled in rage and went for the demon.

Seeing an opening, I jumped in the fight.

"No! this one's mine!" Don yelled, fire blazing in his eyes.

Understanding that it was between him and the murderer of his wife, I stepped out and waited for any sign that he needed help. Glancing around, I saw that half the demons were killed and we had a good chance of winning this fight. Before I turned back to Don and the Shadow, I spotted Shaun hidding under his table, watching the fight.

The demons knew he was under there, they glanced at him and moved on. But why weren't they trying t kill him? I'm not trying to be heartless, but the demons should be trying to rip him in half like they would anyone else. So why not him?

Just then, I caught one of his thoughts.

_Just stay under the table and they won't hurt me. They promised. If I gave away the location, I'd stay alive._

Traitor! He led the demons here! He's not a human. A human wouldn't betray his own kind to the ones who want to kill us all! My vision went red and everything around me seemed to move slower. Filled with rage, I dashed over to Shaun. His eyes widened when I was suddenly in front of his table.

Picking up the table, I flung it over my shoulder and glared down at the traitor cowering on the floor.

"Bastard! You betrayed us all!" I yelled.

Shaun's eyes filled with fear and he stood, trying to step away. Growling, I blocked his escape. Seeing he was trapped, he reached to his shealth and pulled out his fighting daggers. From behind me, I heard a series of hissing and growling. Ignoring all destractions, I whiped my kusari-gama down and it stuck him in the shoulder. He screamed in agony.

Ripping it out, I swung again and again until his body was nothing but shredded flesh. Turning back around, I lunged at the nearest demon and hacked it down. When it was dead, I went for the next one. Then the next one. I saw Don dead on the floor next to his wife and I searched for their killer. Spotting it fighting Briar, I dashed to it and stabed the sickle into its back.

It cried out in pain as I twisted the sickle and pushed it farther in. Soon, the Shadow fadded and I looked for more demons. There were none. All the demons were killed. My rage slowly left me and I stood there, looking around at the survivers. Alice was next to my father, maces bloodied, dress ripped but alright. Father was limping slightly but otherwise he was ok.

Briar had only a scratch on his arm that was already scabing up. Caleb was holding his arm to his chest, broken. Cam, Macy, Don, Kim, Sarah, Erik, Jeff, Anna, Danny, Cassidy, Peter, Clove, and Shaun were dead. Only five survived, me, Alice, my father, Briar, and Caleb.

"Thanks," Briar said, dusting himself off.

I nodded and loosened my death grip on my kusari-gama as the red in my vision disapeared.

"How did they find us?" Caleb asked.

"Shaun did it. He sold us out to save his life when the demons ambushed him and the others," I said.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Alice asked. "Wouldn't they kill him later when we were all dead anyway?"

"I don't know Alice," I replied. "But he was a traitor and no longer one of us."

"Speaking of the traitor…where is he?" my father asked.

I pointed to the pile of meat and blood in the corner and everyone turned to see it. Alice gasped and looked away. Briar, who was close to the pile, spat on it in disgust.

"Well, we have no time to waits. Once other demons find out we survived, they'll come after us. Our best chance is to pack what we need and can carry then leave to the nearest Black Label," my father said.

Everyone nodded.

"Briar, you pack food. Caleb, you pack water. Raven, you pack weapons. Alice, you pack jackets for everyone and other cloths. I'll keep watch," he said.

We nodded again and set off on our assignments.


	3. Demons

**Chapter Three**

After everything we would need for the journey to the northern Black Label, we piled our deceased friends and burned them. We left Shaun on the floor to rot like the shit he is then headed out. When we stepped through the door to the outside world that was hell on earth, I saw that the part of the wall the covered our hidden home was destroyed. Bits of stone littered the ground around it.

Clouds of darkness swirled high above the city. I could only imagine what it looked like before the darkness blocked the light of the sun, the way life used to be, what the plants looked like… But I could only imagine. The darkness isn't going to lift anytime soon. Looking away from the sky, I looked at what was left of our group.

Alice looked so worried and afraid. It was only a month ago that she watched her father die. Then I found her and brought her here to be safe. Now our safe place was gone and over half of our friends were dead. The chance that we made it to The Black Label were very slim to none. She knew that, and it made her scared.

Briar looked like he wasn't really there, like this was all too much and he escaped within himself. He stood there; looking at the darkness and watching it swirl around in the sky. He lost his entire family to the demons and now almost all of his new family was killed off too. When the demons came for his family, he fought to protect them.

From what I heard, along with what I picked up from his thoughts by accident, his two kids, Brandy and Sam, and wife's bodies were found in the basement of their house. Briar killed the demons he was fighting outside the house and went inside to tell them it was safe to come out. But when he went to find them, he found three werewolves ripping apart their remains.

Enraged, he destroyed them. He then burned the remains of his murdered family and sough out my father who he heard was leader of the closest Black Label. Once he made it, he was accepted as one of the family. I was only five then and Briar was like my father when my real one wasn't.

Caleb looked nothing but pissed. He was orphaned at fifteen because the demons killed off his family. He only escaped because he was at school when they were attacked. When he got home, he found his home destroyed and his parents and infant sister dead, their blood staining the floor.

From what I heard from his mind, all he lived for now was to kill demons. Nothing else mattered to him except that, not even his on life. So he became obsessed with finding as many demons as he could when he went out on raids and killing them. I could see it in his eyes that he was slowly going mad.

So did everyone else. But we understood what he was going through and left him alone. The only reason to kill one of our own was if he or she betrayed us, like Shaun had. Caleb wasn't going to betray us, that was for certain. He would be driven by the need to kill demons until he was killed by one.

My father stood there, looking into the distance like he did when he was lost in thought. He was thinking up a plan, a way to get to The Black Label without getting caught by demons. It made me mad that he didn't check if I was ok after the ambush. But I got over it. After living with him being this way my whole life, I'd gotten used to the lack of concern from him.

But that doesn't mean it's ok for him to do that. I'm his daughter, his only child! He should at least give me some kind of emotion to show that he gives a shit about me. Even if it was hatred, I'd be happy. As long as I get some kind of recognition. I wonder what's he's going to do?

Calming myself down and relaxing as much as possible, I looked at him and concentrated on him. Since this is the first time I've _ever_ read someone's mind on purpose, I have no idea if this'll work. I waited, not trying to rush and loose focus, then heard some of his thoughts.

_If we go through the cathedral, we can save time and make it to The Black Label faster. But that's where the demons usually find us. They already made contact with her just a while ago, if they capture her… No, she wouldn't give in that easy. She's too tough for them to catch._

Just then, he started to turn to look at me but I looked away before he saw I was staring at him. Since I lost focus, I couldn't hear what else he was thinking. But I learned some important information from those few seconds of thought I heard. First, he was thinking about going through the cathedral where most of our people get killed during raids.

Second, the demons wanted to capture someone alive, a girl. Third, whoever it is they wanted they didn't want dead. That was very unusual for demons to want someone alive. Well, unless they wanted to torture the location of The Black Labels out of her. It was actually a good strategy. I'd have to try that on a demon next time I see one.

I was brought out of my train of thought by my father speaking.

"We're going to go through the cathedral," he said.

"But…the cathedral is where the most people die," Alice said quietly.

My thoughts exactly.

"Yes it is. But if we get through, we'll get to The Black Label faster," he replied.

"Key word, 'if'," Briar said.

"So what? I'm ready to kill those sons of b-"

"Caleb, I know you're mad and we're about to go through the heart of hell, but that doesn't mean you can curse in front of Alice," I cut him off.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever. But I say we should go through the cathedral."

"Well…we can take them on if we have to and the faster we get to safety the better. So I guess it's best we go through the cathedral," Briar said.

The three of them looked at Alice and me.

"No way, Alice can't go in there. She'd get hurt for sure," I said, narrowing my eyes at them for suggesting it.

"She fought the demons in there a few minutes ago and made it out fine. If she can do that, she can go through the cathedral," Caleb snapped.

"I still say not no, but hell no."

"Raven, we're going through the cathedral. If you think Alice can't make it, then you protect her," my father said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and resisted the urge to curse him out in font of Alice.

"How about Alice and I go around the cathedral and you three go through and get you're butts killed," I seethed.

"No, we have to stick together. The more of us there are, the better the chance we have to survive," my father replied calmly.

"It's three against two Raven, we're going through the cathedral," Caleb said.

We stood in silence for a few seconds as I glared at them. But my death glare didn't change their minds so I had to go with it.

"Fine, we'll go through the cathedral," I said with a sigh.

With one last glance at what used to be our home, we set out. Every few seconds, we looked into the surrounding shadows for any lurking shadows. We went through the maze of alleys until we reached the streets. Once out in the open, we were even more on guard. I could see the roof of the cathedral up ahead, towering above all the other buildings.

The cross that stood high in the air on the middle roof was still in good condition and acted like a beacon for where we have to go. We weren't too far from where the church stood, a half hour walk at the most. We walked through the streets, shops and apartments towering over us. Each one different colors and all squished together.

Plant hangers hung from balconies and some sat on the ground where they fell when their chains rusted and broke. A horse buggy stood at the side of the road along with the skeletons of the horses that pulled it. I pulled Alice to the other side of me so she wouldn't catch sight of it. Just when I was about to look away, I saw something move.

Stopping where I stood, I watched the area when I saw movement. Everything was still and quiet but I had the feeling that something or someone was there, watching us.

"What is it Raven?" Alice asked.

I looked to where everyone stood, watching me.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something," I answered.

With one last glance, I continued walking. Turning the corner at the end of the street, we got closer to the church. I looked at the surrounding shops, bookstores, bars, café's, and such. The windows were darkened with years of dirt and dust collecting on them and hard to see through. I could barely make out the outline of tables and chairs.

The stores were empty except for empty shelves and check out isles. The doors were hanging open or broken down from demons breaking in to get to the hiding humans within. Bars on windows were bent apart or ripped off the frame altogether. Apart from being deserted, the city was a mess of broken buildings and blood stained streets.

Turning on the last corner, we reached the church. It was huge and must have been one of the oldest buildings in the city. I've never seen a cathedral before but it looked amazing. The wooden door looked hand carved and very old. On each side of it were two pillars that had another set on top of them.

Above the door were two mosaic windows that were missing bits of the colored glass. A ways up was a small mosaic window and a large clock that didn't work. On either side of the small mosaic was another mosaic a little bigger than it. Above all that were two steeples and a bell tower that stood between them.

Going through the entrance gate and the front doors, were entered the lobby. To our right was a statue of a woman in a brown dress and white cloak holding red flowers and a wooden cross. Below her was a stand that held five rows of candles with eighteen in each. The glass that held the wax on some of them were covered with dust while some were missing.

I had no idea who the lady was but she seemed important. A ways more to the right was a large mosaic of a person in a blue dress with three young children. Below the mosaic was a plaque. Whipping the thick layer of dust off of it, I read, 'In memory of Dr. Jeffrey L. Gould'. To the left was another mosaic but the plaque was missing.

Against the wall was a table and a bench. On the table were two candles and a golden cross with a guy nailed on it. Like the statue, I had no idea who it was nailed to the cross or why he looked so important. Turning away with one last glance, I looked to the far left. There was another statue. Like the first on, it had a stand filled with candles.

We made our way through towards the back door that was at the back of the stage. As we passed pew after pew, our nerves at their highest. Since the church was eerily quiet, every creek of the floorboards made the hairs on the back of our necks stand up. When we were halfway through the church, I wondered where the demons were.

As if they heard my thoughts, and I wouldn't be surprised if they could, a screech rang through the gigantic room. Alice jumped but I steadied her. Thirteen demons swooped from their perch on the ceiling and down before us, standing on the pews or on the marble floor. These were some of the demons rarely seen. They had raven heads with dog-like teeth and a tail like a snake's.

These were the sons of Amon, one of the most respected demons in the Underworld. He mated with human women as well as other demons, which means some of his sons were weaker than others. His sons had large wings that were black as night. Their beaks were razor sharp as were their talons on their feet. And to top it off, they had red, glowing eyes.

"Ovzeh gsv lowvh trho zorev, broo gsv lgsvih," one, who I guessed was their leader, said.

"Qfhg gib," I snarled.

I didn't have time to worry about the fact that I answered them back in their own language, plus the fact that I'd have to answer to the others about it. It would have to wait until these sons of Amon were nothing but faded darkness. One of the sons of Amon launched into the air a good twenty yards and dived down, aiming for Alice.

I whipped my kusari-gama into the air and the scyth stuck itself between its eyes and into it's skull with a sickining _crack_. Swinging it back around, I swung my kusari-gama my head once and flung it at the next demon. He jumped away with increadible speed but was still too slow to dodge the deadly blade. His black wing was now seeping the blood of the demons.

Not pausing a single moment, I swung my weapon back around and decapitated him with one clean swipe. I turned to the next one and he stood there, no sign of agresion but defence. He looked at me for a moment before taking a hesitant step towards me.

"Dv ziv mlg blfi vmvnb, nb jfvvm," he said.

"Dszg?" I asked.

Pushing all curiosity to the back of my mind, I swung at the bird man. He leaped back and one of his brothers joined him. With a shared glance, they rushed me. I jumped to the side and swung at the closest one. With a horrible shreik of pain, he faded. The remaining one flew away to the other side of the room.

"Coward," I growled.

Glancing around, I saw Brair and Caleb fending off three Raven men. Alice was back to back with my father and they beat any demon that came against them. Everyone was doing fine and didn't need help.

Since I wasn't paying attention like I should have, I was caught off guard when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. They held my arms to my sides while dragging me backwards. Once he got a hold of me, he launched into the air and flew to a hole in the ceiling. Of course, I was thrashing and kicking but it was no use, I couldn't get a hit on this guy.

"I have come for you my Queen," he said.

Turning my head, I saw that it was Amon that was holding onto me. He looked like the larger version of his sons. I could feel the power and strength radiation off of him.

"Put me down!" I ordered.

He did as I said and put me down on the roof. I was surprised that he did what I said but didn't dare show it.

"How is it that I can understand you demons?" I asked.

"You are part demon and therefore know the language of your people," he answered.

"What do you mean I'm part demon?"

"So the human hasn't told you?" he asked.

"Told me what!" I growled.

My vision began to go red as I grew angry. I felt power flow through my body as I grew angrier. He's a demon; I should kill him like I do any other.

"It's starting. Your powers are starting to mature," he said, looking at me.

"Wha-"

"Raven…Caleb! Where are you?" I heard Alice yell.

"Hurry, you need to come with me. We need to get you back to the Underworld," Amon said, reaching out to pick me up again.

I quickly stepped back to avoid his grasp. He looked at me in confusion.

"I'm not one of you, I'm not a demon," I said.

"My Queen, I will explain everything to you, just come with me," he pleaded.

"Go away," I growled.

"But-"

"Go away!"

"Yes my Queen, as you wish," he said and reluctantly flew away.

I stood there and watched him fly away. My head was spinning from what just happened. I just talked to a demon, Amon of all of them, and he didn't try to kill me. And to top it all off, he said I was part demon, he also called me 'Queen'. Which reminds me of Shaun saying that the demons wanted their Queen.

Does that mean Amon thinks I'm Queen? And by Queen, he means Queen of the _Underworld_? This is too confusing and happening too fast. I have so many questions to add to the ones I already have and I don't have any answers to them.

"Raven…are you ok?"

I turned around to see Caleb standing there, watching me.

"Huh, oh…ya," I said.

How long has he been standing there and how much did he hear?

"The demons are all dead, it's safe to move on," he said.

"Ok, let's go."


	4. Lies

**Chapter Four**

After we put a good distance between us and the cathedral, we set up camp; which was just putting down our packs on the sports bar's floor and using them as pillows. We were all tired from the long walk and the two back to back fights; but that didn't mean we could drop our guard and go to sleep thinking nothing was going to get us.

We sat next to our packs/pillows and started planning our next move.

"I say we go strait through the heart of the city and then follow the highway," Caleb said.

"No, there aren't enough places to take cover if we are attacked again. We'd be better off going through the tunnels," Briar replied.

"But we beat the demons in the cathedral and at The Black Label; we can fight our way out of another fight," Caleb said. "Plus, it's an even faster way to the northern Black Label."

"You're right that it's faster, but Briar is right about the lack of cover," my father put in.

"So which is it then. Are we going through the heart of the city or are we going through the sewers?" Alice asked.

The sewers were dried up from years of not being used and was easy to travel in. the only problem were the demons that lurked down there. On the other hand, going through the heart of the city would get us to our destination faster; but if we were attacked, we'd be at a disadvantage. So it was either go through the tunnels, which were safer, or through the heart of the city, which would be faster.

"I say we go through the city," Alice announced.

We all looked at her, surprised by her input.

"We should go through the city," she repeated.

"Two to one, what's say you Jack?" Caleb asked.

"Well…the faster we get there the better. I say we go through the city," my father answered.

"What?" I asked. "Shouldn't we go through the tunnels? It doesn't matter how _fast_ we get to The Black Label, just as long as we _all_ get there; which means we have a better chance through the tunnels."

"Raven, it's three against two; we're going through the city. Plus, you're not in charge here," Caleb said.

I glared daggers at him. It's not good to make smart comments to me, I might just snap.

"Well it's settled, we'll go through the city," my father said before something could happen and we end up one man short. "Let's go to sleep. I'll take first watch, Raven will take second, then Briar."

We nodded and lied down on the floor of the sports bar, resting our heads on our packs. I waited thirty minutes until all I heard was the sound of the deep breathing from the sleeping people around me. Once sure everyone was asleep, I slowly stood up and sat next to my father.

"You wouldn't lie to me…would you?" I asked.

"No. Why would I lie to you?" he asked.

"I don't know; but what I do know is that you just lied to me…again."

"What are you talk-"

"Dad, I'm not stupid," I said, cutting him off. "I know when you lie to me. For example, every time I asked you how you killed The King, you lied."

He sat in silence, looking out the window.

"Raven, now isn't the time," he said with a sigh.

I focused on him, trying to read his mind to find out if he was lying.

_She' s catching on, but how did this happen so fast? Did one of the demons get to her? Maybe I should tell her. No, it's too soon._

"Why isn't it the right time?" I asked.

He sat in silence.

"Why?" I pressed.

More silence.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll find out on my own," I said.

He turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked.

"I'll figure this out soon. If you won't tell me the truth, I'll find someone who will," I replied.

I saw anger flash in his eyes before he turned away.

"Go to sleep," he whispered angrily.

"But-"

"Now!" he whispered a little louder.

Nodding, I stood and quietly went back to my pack. I'll find out what my father's keeping from me. If I can't get the truth out of him, I'll find someone who can. Even if that someone is a…demon. I know it's risky, but it's the only thing I can do. Besides, I can trust a demon more than my father at this point.

As I sat by my pack, I thought I saw movement from one of the others. I also could have sworn I saw someone outside by the back window, watching me. My head said I should be alarmed, but I felt safe and protected. I didn't have time to worry about it; I was so tired.

I was dead to the world before my head hit the pack.


	5. Queen

**Chapter Five**

_I ran past the old library and down the street, my boots slapping against the pavement. Behind me, I could hear my pursuers advancing. There were over eighty legions of them and there was no way I could fight them off. They wanted me and they were determined to get me. Jumping over a fallen lamppost, I cut across the backyard of a house and through the collapsed one next to it._

_If I go far enough, they won't find the others. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to any of them. Speeding up, I run past the shop we camped out in after going through the cathedral. The demons behind me are getting closer as the seconds race by. Soon, I hear the sound of wings above me. Looking up, I spot a Fallen. He's flying above me, getting lower until he was close enough to reach out and grab me._

"_Xlnv yzxp nb jf__vvm!" he called._

"_Mvevi!" I yelled._

_He frowned deeply and shook his head. Then he suddenly swooped down and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the air. Before I was lifted a foot off the ground, I swung my fist and it slammed hard into his neck. I hit the ground running as the Fallen recovered. In a few minutes, I'd reach the cathedral. Not all the demons would fit inside which means I have a better chance of fighting them off._

_Up ahead, I could see the cathedral's bell tower. I raced towards it and hoped I'd reach it before they reached me. The sounds of them getting closer rang in my ears; I have a small chance of making it. Straight ahead was the cathedral with its doors wide open. With another burst of speed, I jumped through the entrance and turned to fight._

_Demons poured in after me, ready to corner and capture me. Whipping out my __kusari-gama, I cut the heads of the first five demons. More filled in their place before their bodies hit the floor. I bakced up as I swung at the enemy before me, not stopping me from killing them. About twenty Fallen flew through the hole in the roof along with some Bird Men and Harpies._

_They landed all around me, sourounding me. I swung my kusari-gama around and sliced through three rows of demons. More of their kind filled their places and I continued to kill them. A Shadow rushed towards me and grabbed my arms. Seeing the chance, other demons came forward and grabbed me. One took my kusari-gama and rendered me weaponless._

_I kicked, punched, and clawed at the ones who held onto me. Some staggered back and I moved more freely and able to fight more until another caught my fists. Soon, I was overwealmed and-_

I sat up quickly and gasped for air as a cold sweat went down my forehead. My eyes darted around in search for the demons that were everywhere a second ago. Nothing was there except Alice, Briar, and Caleb who were sleeping on the floor and my father who sat in a chair looking out the window. None of that really happened.

It was all just a deram. A very vivid dream.

"Oh, you're up. I was just about to wake you for your shift," my father said.

I was shocked to hear his voice and know it was directed at me, he hasn't spoken to me since yesterday when I got back; and that was to see what I brought with me. Just when I was about to question why he was talking to me, our conversatin from last night hit me hard. He saw hiding something from me.

"Well I'm up now," I said, some left over anger showing in my voice.

"Good," he said, some anger in his voice too.

I stood and gathered my things before waking Alice. As always, she was grumpy the first few mintues of consiouness and grumbled for me to leave her be. After a while, she woke up completely and gathered her pack. Briar and Caleb were ready to move out as Alice slide on her pack.

"No time to waist. The sooner we get to The Black Label, the sooner we're safe again," my father said.

We steped causiouly out of the empty building and into the deserted street. The wind was blowing faintly past us as we looked out for demons. When we were sure it was all clear, we began walking the rest of the way to safety. As we walked, I thought about my nightmare. Many people at our Black Label believed that dreams showed what lies ahead for you in the near future. Sure it sounded like a bunch of crap, but better safe than sorry.

So I replayed it through my head as we walked. First, we hadn't gone past the old library yet. Which means my nightmare, if those people were to believe, might come true as we go past it. Second, I went back to the cathedral. We were past the cathedral and I have no intention on going back there. And three, I was running away to save the surviving members of my family.

I'd do that for them any day, but why was it nesisary? How did it happen? In the nightmare, I was caught by the demons. But then I woke up. What would have happened if it waqsn't a dream? Would I have gone to the Underwolrd? What would happen then? I have so many questions but none of the answers. Hopefully it stays that way. I don't know what I'd do if that dream came true.

"So how long till we get there?"

I was brought out of my train of though by the break of dead silence caused by Caleb's question.

"About two weeks by foot," my father answered.

"Two weeks! Isn't there a faster way?"

"Not if you can think of one."

"How about those?" Alice asked, pointing into the distance.

Following where she was pointing, I spotted three motorcycles.

"I don't think they'll work," Briar said as we headed over to the bikes.

"I hope they do. The faster we get there, the better," Caleb said.

I stepped up to a red one and ran my hand over the set; it was covered in dust. These bikes must have been sitting here for a pretty long time. Caleb hopped on a dark green one next to the red one and checked if it would run. With a strong kick, he started it up. The sudden noise made me jump; Demons from miles away probably heard it.

"It works all right," Caleb said to Briar.

My father got on the black one next to Caleb's and started it. The engine revved to life and he went forward a little.

"Not bad. Sure it'll attract every demon within three miles but it's fast," he commented.

"Ok, so I'll take one and Alice will ride with Raven and Briar will ride with you," Caleb said, moving forward a little.

"No, Raven will ride by her self. You'll take Briar and I'll take Alice," my father said as I got on my bike.

"Why does she get one to herself?"

"Caleb, do you want to argue like a baby or get the hell out of here," I snapped, kick starting my bike.

If it's one thing I hate, it's people with big mouths. They (Caleb) never shut up!

"You have a broken arm and therefore can't drive," Briar said.

"And because I said so," my father added.

With a grumble, Caleb waited for Briar to get on the bike and Alice to get on my father's bike. When everyone was ready, we sped off towards The Black Label.

It wasn't long until we spotted some demons, just ten minutes into riding to the Black Label. Some Fallen flew alongside us and tried to snatch us up, but kept them at bay as we sped along. Alice shot the ones who came too close. She and Briar had their guns out and were watching our backs as we rode down streets.

"Hglk ifmmrmt nv jfvvm!" one of them shouted.

I restrained myself from answering and sped up. Fallen dropped then faded all around me as we went.

"Raven! I think they're after you!" Alice shouted.

Of course they're after me, they want me to go to the Underworld and rule as their queen. But, I couldn't tell her that, she'd never trust me ever again. Plus, Caleb would most likely try to slit my throat in my sleep. Briar on the other hand, I don't know if he'll try to kill me because his entire family was killed by demons or what.

"You're right, they are after her," Caleb said, taking a quick peek at me with Fallen on either side and above.

Another Fallen tried to make a quick grab at me but Briar shot him down. The Fallen dropped with a shriek of pain and I suddenly felt the tinniest bit of pity for it. That tiny bit of pity made me angry. Those monsters were killing off my race and I felt pity for them? Full of rage, I looked at them and willed them to die.

Just then, they burst into flames and their ashes faded as they floated to the ground.

_What just happened? Why did they just burn like that?_

Pushing the new questions to the back of my head, I concentrated on getting away. We raced to the edge of the city and flew down the highway and in seconds, the town was a spec in the distance behind us. On each side of the highway, as far as the eye can see, was nothing but barren land.

It was a wonder the human race survived so long while the planet has already been lost. Alice and my father were far ahead and out of earshot. Caleb rode alongside me with Briar steering. Suddenly, the demons drew back and didn't follow.

"Ya, that's right! Run away!" Caleb yelled.

We sped along, Briar, Caleb, Alice, and my father all ahead of me. I hung back a little, keeping an eye out for any demons that tried to sneak up on us.

"Raven!"

I looked behind me upon instinct when someone calls your name. Flying fast behind me was the demon Aim. He's know for answering all personal questions that you didn't want anyone to know about or that you were too afraid to ask. And he also sets fire to whole cities and towns.

Aim looked at me with all three pairs of eyes and smiled. His cat head and snake head, which were on each side of his human head, flashed their fangs. The human head had endless black eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin that looked cold to the touch.

While his cat head had midnight black fur, glowing red eyes, and gleaming fangs. The snake head had blood-red scales, brilliant green eyes, and long, deadly fangs.

"It's time to come home my Queen, back where you belong," Aim's human head said, the cat and snake head keeping their hungry eyes one the others.

I looked at Caleb who was the closest to us. As far as I could tell, he didn't hear Aim…I hope.

"Leave Aim," I ordered.

If they say I'm Queen, does that mean they'll do what I say?

"Pardon me my Queen, but why do you stay with these…_humans_. Why not return to your kingdom? The Underworld needs her Queen," Aim asked.

"I said leave Aim."

"Yes my Queen, but know that we will do anything get you back. We will not stop until you are safe," he said.

He stopped where he was, hovering in the air. Moments later, I heard an explosion. I slowed to a stop at the side of the road and turned around to see the city immersed in flames. The others stopped and made their way to me.

"What happened?" Briar asked.

"The demon Aim was following us. I shot him and he faded," I lied.

"Did he do that too?" Alice asked, pointing to the city.

"Yes," I answered.

"I see. Well I had no intention on going back anyway," my father said.

We stood in silence, watching the city burn to the ground.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Not quite, but we will be in another twenty-four hours," my father answered.

"We should keep moving then," I said.

Kick starting out bikes, we sped off down the empty highway. As we did, I tried to figure out why the demons were calling my their Queen. Why I understood them. And why Aim said I was half demon.


End file.
